


The first morning after

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).



Rain against a window is the first thing that you hear  
Then a snore, and the beating of a heart  
You frown, still half-asleep, and your memory's unclear  
Then you gasp, and you wake with a start

There in front of you is a young man, fast asleep  
Your arm is resting underneath his head  
You remember kissing and the backseat of a jeep  
But not exactly how you made it to the bed

It doesn't really matter; you _know_ that you should go  
Before he wakes and sees you're still around  
But you remember what was said a mere few hours ago  
And you don't move, and you don't make a sound

His arm is thrown around your neck, his face an inch away  
When he's breathing out, you're breathing in  
It feels like _Home_ , and suddenly you're wishing you could stay  
Not caring what will be or what has been

The pillow's soft and you are feeling totally at ease  
And oddly welcome, laid-back and secure  
One more minute in the warmth, one more moment, please  
Where everything is harmless, safe and pure

His heart-rate's speeding up - he's gonna wake up with you there  
A voice inside your head tells you to _flee!_  
But you're content and you just cannot bring yourself to care  
And for once your head and heart agree

He yawns and stretches, and his hand is twitching on your skin  
He does a little weird thing with his nose  
You cannot help but find it cute, you cannot help but grin  
His eyes open, he makes a sound; time slows

He's awake now, watching you, a soft smile on his face  
Your heart is feeling too big for your chest  
"You stayed", he whispers, shuts his eyes and tightens his embrace  
You smile as well, then close your eyes and rest

**Author's Note:**

> For Kedreeva, who won a rhyming poem from me in Sterek Campaign's charity auction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
